


Three Little Words

by Lady_of_Rohan



Series: Joseb [12]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, Detectives, Embarrassment, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Office Party, Police, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Joseph doesn't feel right hiding his feelings from Sebastian, and the holidays may give him just the opportunity.My half of a trade with the lovely Khanartist! ♥♥♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KikyoShotFirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikyoShotFirst/gifts).



> A bit of holiday Joseb, as my half of a trade with the amazing Khanartist on tumblr~! ♥ They drew an awesome piece for chapter 9 of Of Sound Mind, so please check it out! I had so much fun with this! Thank you for trading with me! ^_^

_Three little words._  
  
When you truly meant them, they shouldn't be difficult to say... but as Joseph sat at his desk, staring at Sebastian's broad silhouette through his office window, he felt indescribably speechless.  
  
A cup of coffee sitting idly upon his desk, steam billowing, he relived his last visit to his partner's office.  
  
Joseph had a stack of reports finished, naturally Sebastian's least favorite part of their duties. He'd taken on a few extra cases so that Sebastian could spend a bit more time with his pregnant wife.  
  
And therein lay the problem.  
  
Sebastian was a blissfully happy newlywed, with a child on the way. Joseph's feelings shouldn't matter, and he knew better than to selfishly come between them... but he also felt distinctively wrong whenever he enjoyed their time together a bit too much. He almost felt as if he owed it to him to be honest. The detective duo had only been paired since Myra's injury earlier in the year, and despite rough beginnings, Joseph found his thoughts centering upon the older man frequently, and in a less-than-platonic sort of way.  
  
He'd fumbled through their recent encounter.  
  
_A stack of manila folders set down upon Sebastian's desk, as Joseph brushed his long bangs aside nervously. Sebastian had been standing there, masculine frame accented by the dim winter light pouring through the triple-windows. A cigarette in hand, slightly pivoted at the waist, and sleeves rolled up to reveal those muscled forearms, Joseph thought that he looked like the subject of an Edward Hopper painting._  
  
_Papers appreciated, his reward was a smile, a chuckle, and a rough thump on the back._  
  
_"Thanks, partner. I really owe you one... practically losing my mind with the holidays."_  
  
_"It's all right," Joseph had reassured lamely, occupying his hands as he shoved them into his trouser pockets. "You know I'm always here to lend a hand."_  
  
_Did that sound wrong? His mind wandered..._  
  
_"No one's better at the minor details than you, Oda. You blow 'em out of the water."_  
  
_Sebastian certainly wasn't helping, as Joseph's face flushed hot._  
  
_"Well, I... guess I should be going. But before I leave, I just wanted to say--"_  
  
_Sebastian had turned, where he'd already been occupied with flipping the calendar to December, which he'd clearly forgot despite Christmas nearing in a few days._  
  
_"I... love..." He choked on the words, gaze falling upon the string of white lights hung in the windows behind Sebastian's desk. "... what you've done with your office."_  
  
_"The lights?" Sebastian shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. Not like it was my idea, anyway."_  
  
_"Well, Myra has good taste." In everything. Seb included._  
  
_Another smile offered, one that made Joseph's spine tingle even though he knew that his partner must be thinking about his wife._  
  
_"Hey, see you at the party tonight? I managed to talk Myra into it."_  
  
_"Of course." This time, a strained smile, heart sinking somewhere into his stomach. Without waiting for a further reply, Joseph had taken his leave, where he occupied himself back at his own desk, which faced Sebastian's private office._  
  
Of course...  
  
Hours passed, the workday relatively lackluster. Which was all well and fine, because the holidays brought a whole slew of new crime to Krimson City. Mostly shoplifters, taken care of by the beat cops, but it didn't excuse new missing persons and murder. The holidays certainly weren't merry and bright for everyone. They all needed a bit of celebrating, to wash away the darker thoughts of the season. For Joseph, it was more than just the day-to-day disturbances keeping him up at night. He found himself avoiding Sebastian until it was time to head back home.  
  
Joseph had enough time after work to spend a couple of hours at his apartment, tending to his aquarium, a daily tradition, before he showered and dressed. Opting for a less formal sweater vest and tie, coupled with traditional black slacks, Joseph spent a long while in front of the mirror, lost in thought.  
  
_"Why not just say it? At least in the new year... just say it."_  
  
As indicated by the day's earlier attempt, it was far easier said than done.  
  
He ended up arriving fashionably late, on his way with a carefully picked gift for their yearly exchange.  
  
The drive didn't take long, and soon he was back in Central Krimson, at the large historical building reserved for their holiday shindig.  
  
Of all the luck, Joseph entered to see Sebastian and Myra sharing a passionate kiss under mistletoe (conveniently placed at the main entrance to catch partygoers unawares). Blushing, Joseph attempted not to stare as people whistled at the amorous display.  
  
He froze, hoping no one had seen him yet, as he politely waited for them to finish, and then slink into the hall, taking in the surroundings.  
  
The KCPD office party was attended by the usual suspects. Everyone from receptionists, forensic workers and dispatchers, all the way up to the Chief. The hall they'd picked out was festively decorated with garland, wreaths, and even a glistening Christmas tree as its centerpiece, ornaments and lights displayed brightly. Tables were set up, cloths placed and candles lit. Joseph thought it was a bit showy, but special occasions such as these weren't frequent with such busy schedules.  
  
There was a wet bar, and a section full of appetizers to occupy themselves with before a catered dinner was served. Joseph was mentally planning a beeline towards the bar, feeling a bit nervous and flushed, when he heard shouting as he entered.  
  
"Hey, Seb, it's your partner!" Connelly announced, from near the sparkling tree, a glass in hand. "Shouldn't he get the same treatment? You two are practically married."  
  
It issued a series of laughs from the surrounding crowd. Joseph froze, realizing that he'd paused precisely where the mistletoe was. In no time, Sebastian, who was still nearby, had left Myra's side, stumbling right up to him.  
  
The younger man felt entirely paralyzed.  
  
It appeared that even though the party hadn't been going on for long, Sebastian had gotten a head start. No surprise, as the man truly was a social drinker. Any cause for celebration was a good enough excuse for a drink or two (or five), and needless to say, Sebastian had quite a lot to celebrate this season.  
  
It was obvious that Sebastian had enjoyed a few, amber eyes a bit glazed, and movements sluggish. Still, as he wrapped an arm around Joseph, he couldn't help but admire how handsome he was, in a green dress shirt and neatly-pressed red tie.  
  
"Maybe you're right!" Sebastian announced, clearly hamming it up. He'd always had a certain way when he was the center of attention. Especially when he was drunk off his ass. "Heya, Jo."  
  
Joseph threw a nervous glance over his shoulder at Myra, to which she merely shrugged, cheeks rosy as she cradled her cranberry juice.  
  
Perspiring in his sweatervest, Joseph felt stuck. Was he really about to put his dignity at stake, for the sake of some desperate, feigned affection from his partner, put on display for all to see?  
  
Of course he was.  
  
Without further ado, Sebastian pressed his lips a bit sloppily to the corner of Joseph's mouth, as he tried with all of his might not to move a muscle. Stiff as a board, and eyes wide open, Joseph refused to reciprocate, or allow the slightest twitch of his lips... but, there was no denying that his bourbon-tinged lips of his partner tasted indescribably _good_.  
  
In the background, everyone whooped and hollered, cheered and egged them on. Joseph felt such an intense rush of blood to his face, he thought he might die of overheating and the sheer embarrassment of it all.  
  
He was aware of the other man's warmth, the heat of his broad palms upon his waist, even through his layers of clothes. To his surprise, the larger man repositioned slightly, lips square on his mouth this time, as he dipped him just as he'd done to Myra just moments ago. Unable to help himself, for fear of being dropped, Joseph clung to him with his arms around Seb's neck, the present in hand dangling. He felt almost weightless, the clapping in the background drowned out by the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.  
  
It lasted a few good seconds before Sebastian let him go, feeling ridiculously lightheaded. Joseph wiped his mouth on his sleeve, just for good show, as Sebastian nudged his upper arm, before he wrapped those muscled arms around him.  
  
"Hey, love ya, partner." A slight nuzzle against the side of his face, hefty weight leaned, swaying somewhat. "Glad you could make it."  
  
He considered it for a long moment. It wasn't how he would have liked to express... certainly not the context he'd imagined, but he also believed in missed opportunities.  
  
"Love... you too," Joseph said softly, sincerely. It felt... relieving. Pleasant, even though Sebastian may very well not remember it come morning.  
  
When Sebastian righted himself again, he ruffled Joseph's hair affectionately. "Come on, we saved you a seat."  
  
Still in a daze, and the party going right back to normal, as if nothing had occurred at all... Joseph followed Sebastian and Myra to their table.  
  
A slight smile upon his pinkened features, it would have to do, for now.


End file.
